


A Siren's Call

by Musical_Skater



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, An AU no one asked for, F/M, I have a lot of ideas for this so just hang with me for a little bit, Zouxie at some point as well, jlaire, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Skater/pseuds/Musical_Skater
Summary: In a world where those dubbed as mythicals are being hunted down by the British crown, those of an inhuman nature is either forced into hiding or trying their best to make a life for themselves. When Jim, a mythical halfling, comes across a pirate witch in trouble, he can't help but aid her in escaping. But when you're true nature is hidden from those around you, a storm is sure to come and this one is in the form of a beautiful witch who dares to defy not just the king, but the world in general.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Just testing the waters with this one for now, Much more to come but I'll edit this later
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. A Fatal Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO MY LOVELIES! If you don't know who I am, my name is Ash or Karma. I've written stories like that of The Wizard and the Huntress and Morgana's Lost Company! I welcome you all to my newest adventure into writing!
> 
> I've been working on this for a little while now and I swear to GOD this was a hassle to write up but I love it so fucking much. I really hope you guys enjoy this! It's my baby at this moment. Especially after four days of writing drafts, understanding plot points, and making the world of this place. Like seriously. I love this one.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, I'm still on edge with this one's titles so if you have any suggestions, let me know! I'm open to ideas!

_Arcadia Oaks is probably one of the most boring places you could ever visit. The hustle and bustle of the ports was probably the most exciting thing that was consistent within the small port city. You see the same faces doing the exact same thing otherwise. The only new faces you see would be the crewmates of whatever ship has sunk their anchor off by the shore. Even then though, you probably would never see their faces ever again after a day or two. Nonetheless, I lived my entire life here. In the ever-repeating cycle that was life in Arcadia and I felt rather grateful for it._

_Because if I was anywhere else, I would probably be dead._

I swallowed dryly as I clutched the small pouch of gold my mom gave me as I entered the heart of Arcadia.

_Honestly, I think I was anywhere else, I would be found out within minutes. But the people of Arcadia are rather, to put it nicely, dense. You tell them a lie that fits rather well within what they believe is true and you're off the hook. It took a little bit of time to get used to the idea, but after a couple of years, I got the idea down to a science. Mom said it best, after all. Having to hide a complete other side to yourself meant having to be on your toes._

"Morning, Jim!"

"Morning, Lawerence!" I waved toward the town baker before continuing my way toward. A small pang of guilt hit my heart as I swallowed dryly once more.

_That doesn't mean I didn't feel terrible for doing it though._

"Morning, Jim!" I felt an arm swing itself over my shoulders as I knew all too well who it was that was beside me. "Your mom already had ya working, huh?" I smiled as I turned my head to be greeted by the sight of my best friend. We've known each other since we were children and knew everything about each other.

_Including my dirty little secret._

"Oh, you know how it goes. She's gotta be prepared if something goes array."

"Sounds like Doctor Lake." Toby smiled as he brought his arm back to his side before he brought his hand up to ruffle his messy red hair. His bright green eyes shining as he gave me a small smirk. "Wanna sneak off to the bay when you're done? I know how you are with wanting a good ol' _swim_." I rolled my eyes at his attempt to be smooth about the idea before giving him an annoyed look.

"You just want me to find you something on the seafloor don't you?"

"I just need a fish scale for me to be granted as the museum director's assistant! Won't you do it? Please! My _livelihood_ depends on it!" I chuckled at his dramatics before nudging him in the arm with my elbow.

"Oh quit being dramatic. I can't today anyway. I've got quite the list I need to get. I'll be busy until sunset at the very least."

"So you've got more than one adventure you need to go on?"

"Yep. I've got the morning list here," I grabbed a small piece of paper from my pocket and handed it to him. "And then I have a list of stuff she needs to have before the day's end so that she has it for tomorrow. But a lot of that is picking up essentials for her that have been ordered by the traders near the port."

"Having to deal with the traders and then. Ouch." Toby gave a small chuckle before nudging me back in reply. "Have fun there, mate."

"I'll try. Nothing like having to haggle with someone who has a brain smaller than a fish but an ego bigger than an iceberg to start your morning." Toby gave out a hearty laugh before heading off in his own direction.

"See ya around, Jim!"

"Likewise, Toby!" I smiled as I gave him a small wave.

_Living in Arcadia was difficult._

I turned my head toward the harbor as I knew already what I should do first.

_But mother and Toby make it worth dealing with._

* * *

"Mother!" I closed the door with my heel as a smile graced my face while entering her small little doctor's office in the heart of Arcadia. "I've got your supplies." I watched as my mom turned her attention toward me with a loving smile appearing on her face with ease.

"What would I do without you?" She came over toward me and took the small basket of supplies I had gathered for her from the ports and around the small city before turning and joining a patient I knew was hidden away behind the giant white curtains. "Thanks to my son, Mr. Gravis, we will be having you out of here in no time."

"Sounds good to me! These stitches you gave me are not as adoring as you made them out to be, Doctor Lake." I could hear my mother's laughter as she reappeared out from behind the curtains and produced to me another small sack of gold as I exchanged the empty one I had with it.

"You still have the other list, I'm sure? You do know I can handle taking care of this one myself." I smiled as I pocketed the money.

"Mother, I've done this a million times. I've got this handled."

"I know." She gave me a sweet smile as she cupped her right hand onto my cheek. "Doesn't mean I don't worry from time to time."

_Oh, I completely understand, mom. I worry myself here and there._

I just smiled up toward my mom as her patient called out to her from the other room.

"Doctor Lake? Are you still there?" My mom pulled her hand away from my cheek as she gave me an apologetic smile before turning her head toward the curtains.

"Just gathering the rest of my tools! Don't you worry!" She turned her head back toward me and gave me another sweet smile. I knew this was her way of saying goodbye as I just reciprocated the action.

_She never was one to like that word anyway. Goodbye. To her, it always meant an ending. That something was meant to come to a close._

I turned toward the door of the small building and made my way out of it before adventuring back into the heart of Arcadia.

_I would too if I was her. Not just as a doctor either._

I shook the thought out of my head as I started my walk into town.

_You're thinking too much today, Jim. You've gotta snap out of it._

I slipped my hands into the pocket of my dark blue britches as I walked down the heart of Arcadia. I glanced to my right to look over myself in the passing glass windows. My dark hair was a little messy, that was for sure, but it was well kept in comparison to some of the other men in the area. My white tunic was mostly hidden under my bright blue vest that was the same shade as my eyes. The scars that I knew were upon my face were hidden from the glass viewings, but that didn't mean that the three of them were removed from my left eyebrow, nose, and cheek respectively. A shiver ran down my spine as I suddenly remembered where exactly the scars came from.

_Fucking trappers and their metal cages. Those things are sharper than they realize. I would have lost my damn eye if my mother wasn't a doctor._

I pulled my eyes away from the passing windows as I set my sights onto the harbor a long while down the pathway I took.

_And here I go conversing with some of them as if none of them have ever done a thing to me._

_Wonderful._

* * *

I sighed as I weighed mom's small sack of gold in my right hand as I made it down some of the smaller pathways toward mom's office.

 _Out of all the new traders that set their anchors down in Arcadia,_ none _somehow had what mother needed._

I looked up toward the sky as I noted the soft orange, red, and blues that came from the setting sun.

_Hopefully, the new ones that come in tomorrow will have what she desires. If not, mother will have to go without certain things for a little bit. Hopefully, that doesn't affect her work. The people here need her. Especially since she's the only doctor for the next fifty or so miles._

I let out another sigh as I pocketed the gold pouch and continued my way down the stone path. The fading sunlight making it a little dark, but not dark enough for me to not see or understand my surroundings.

So when I heard the loud footsteps of footmen behind me, I panicked rather quickly.

"Grab the witch!" I turned my head toward the commotion behind me to see a woman dashing down the alleyway toward my direction. The sound of shouting and laughter following her. I could tell by the wide smile dancing across her face that she herself was the source of the laughter in particular. I noted the pistol was in a makeshift hostler on her left hip as the adjacent one had a sword scaffold tapping against it as she ran. She was wearing black and purple attire which would have meant she was of a high class if it weren't for the _style_ which she was wearing. Dark britches covered her legs as a purple tunic blouse covered her chest and arms with ease. The top was tucked in around her waist which only proved how truly thin she was under the baggy tunic. Her knee-high leather boots looked worn but not in the idea that they were old, but in the idea that they have seen some things. Her dark hair barely reached her shoulders, but a blue and white braid showcased itself out from under the purple leather captain's cap that rested at the top of her head.

_She was no ordinary traveler._

I smiled as I watched her skit to a stop and ran down the alleyway that I was still walking toward until she stopped right before me. A lopsided grin taking over her face as the shouts of the men following after her were becoming louder.

_She was a pirate._

"Mind helping out a stranger?" I swallowed dryly as I noted the voices came closer.

_A lot of times, I wouldn't even think twice about running away from such a scene._

She glanced over her shoulder for a moment as the voices neared where we were standing.

"WHERE'S THE WITCH!"

_But she was like me._

I reached out and grabbed her right hand before running toward where I knew we would be safe within the soon to be shadows of the sunlight.

_And I can't leave another mythical behind._

"This way." We ran with her slightly behind me as she allowed me to take the lead. I rushed down one of the pathways I knew not many traveled. Once we came to a darkened alleyway, I gestured her into one of the crevices with a single nod. Seemingly understanding what I was asking of her, she hid within the darkest part of the alley as I just leaned against the opposite wall right across from her. The rushing footsteps came closer as I noticed the king's soldiers rounding the corner before running down the alley toward me.

"You!" I acted as if I had just given them my attention as I gave them a confused look.

"Yes, sir? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Did you see a girl running down this way?"

"A girl? Running at this time of night?" I chuckled a little as I just slipped my hands into my britches' pockets. "You must be new to Arcadia. Nothing of the such happens around here. If it did, I think there would have been a whole load of panic spreading through the place." The soldier in front gave me a questionable look until one man that looked familiar to me stepped forward.

"I know him, sir. He wouldn't lie to you." I recognized the voice as the slightly taller man took off his bright red cap and gave me a small nod. His blonde hair and dark eyes now making his features a lot more recognizable to me. "James."

"Steve." I gave him a small nod in reply as his officer gave me a once over.

"Who's house you belong to, son?"

"Doctor Lake. Down this alley around the corner. I was just heading home, actually, when you stopped me." The commander looked over toward Steve who only gave a small nod in reply before looking back toward me with a small nod himself.

"Get yourself home, son. Don't stick around too late and if you see the witch," He stepped forward and looked me directly in the eyes. His dark eyes giving a small chill down my spine that I tried my best to hide within the darkness of the alleyway. "You call to us."

"Yes, sir." I swallowed dryly before placing a hand over my heart. "I give you my word."

"Come on, men." The older man turned toward the rest of his soldiers before ushering them down the alley. "She shouldn't have gotten far." I watched after the men running down the stone path as Steve turned his head back toward me and shot me a soft smile. I gave him a small smile in reply before he and his fellow soldiers turned the corner and left the scene.

_To think he and I used to be at odds when we were children. I guess the mutual loss of a parent can change how to see a person._

I turned my attention to where I left the witch and gave her a small smile.

_But I could understand why he held a grudge against me. I was different. Just as she is. Humans fear what they don't understand._

_Yet having those you could rely on helped me through it rather easily._

"You're alright. You can come on out now." I extended a hand toward her that she looked down at before bringing her eyes back up toward me. A bright gleam of purple coming from her eyes in the darkness before she spoke to me.

"You gave your word to the soldiers. How can I trust you?" I just gave her a lopsided grin before giving her a reply.

"I never cared for the soldiers, honestly. Despite one of my childhood mates being one of 'em." I etched a little bit closer as I kept my hand palm up toward her. "But you can trust me. I'm one of you, if that helps."

"You're a magic-user?" She crept out a little bit before showcasing the small tilt of her head as she slowly escaped from the small darkness of the alley.

"Not a magic-user, no. But they would be after me as well if they knew what I truly was." I felt my smile widened as she took my hand and I helped her out of the crevice. "I'm James Lake Junior, by the way. I like to be called Jim though." She gave me a soft smile that was tied to a sparkle that appeared in her deep hazel eyes. The purple gleam that was in them before had disappeared as she seemed at ease now within my presence.

_If she was this beautiful in the shadows, I could only imagine what a beauty she would be in the daylight._

I felt my heart skip a beat as she now smiled up toward me.

"Claire Maria. Nice to meet you, Jim." I felt butterflies in my stomach as I noticed how delicate the pirate seemed to be. Despite the scars dancing across what I could see of her skin, I was more captivated by the small freckles that scattered across her skin like small fallen comets.

_So someone that I knew could kick my arse if she desired, I think she's probably the most beautiful and delicate sight I have ever seen._

"Nice to meet you. Yeah." She gave me a small laugh that sounded like a forbidden siren's call.

_Great lord Posideon, Lake. You've only just met the girl! The hell is wrong with you?_

"You're different. I like that." She slipped her hand out of mine and nudged my shoulder with her right fist.

 _That's what wrong with you. Right there. Great mother of-. I'm going to fucking_ lose it _._

I gave her a nervous chuckle as I slipped my hands into my britches pockets. My heart feeling like it was thundering against my chest as I stood under the witch's gaze.

"Not to but into your business, but what did you do to get chased around by the soldiers? Normally those men don't do much. Unless Lancelot is around, that is." She gave me a nervous look as she then placed her gloved hand upon my left shoulder.

"The less you know, the better it will be." I swallowed hard as I saw the soft look in her eyes. "Thank you for your kindness though. Not everyone is willing to put their neck on the line for a fellow mythical. No matter what they are. So thank you. Your actions mean the world to me."

"What's your plan now?" She gave me a shrug as she glanced down both ways of the alleyway.

"Besides finding a way back to my crew," She brought her gaze back toward me. "Nothing more than that."

"You're crew? You're the captain?" She gave me a proud smile before pulling back her hand so she could place both her hands onto her hips.

"The second captain, actually."

"As the second in command, you seem to get yourself in trouble pretty easily." She laughed a little at my joke which only caused the butterflies to reappear in my stomach.

"Oh if you think I get myself in trouble, you should see the shite my captain gets herself into." I felt my eyebrows rise slightly in shock as the woman just gave me a smirk in reply. "What? Thought a woman couldn't be a captain of a crew."

"Not that, honestly. Just the fact that your captain gets herself in trouble as well. No wonder where you get it from." She laughed once more as she smiled at me.

"You really are something special, huh?"

"More than you know." I gave her a lopsided grin as I tried to stifle the warm feeling spreading across my chest. "I could give you a change of clothes if that helps you get away a little easier? It's the least I can do for you."

"You already have your neck on the line for me. You said it yourself. You've got friends and family around here. I won't let you risk it any further."

_She's right. I have a lot at risk here if I'm caught with her. Especially after lying to the soldiers._

_Especially with Steve putting his word out on the line for me._

I looked into her hazel eyes as a sudden memory resurfaced within my mind.

_"Where are you going, dad? Why do you have to go?" I tugged at the man's coat as he just turned his head and smiled toward me. He knelt down to my height before placing his hands on my shoulders._

_"I've been over this a million times now, Jim. I have to leave to protect you. To protect your mother. We cannot be found together. Not with Arthur's new policies in order."_

_"But you're not like other mythicals, father! You have a human form."_

_"Yes, but it's unstable. I can only be on land for so long, Jim, and if I'm found in the ocean in my true form, I'll be captured before I can even scream for help." I swallowed hard as I saw the stone look in my father's eyes. His nearly black eyes glossing over as his grip tightened on my shoulders. "But I can tell you right now that life is going to be hard for us. For those like me and many others. Especially the witches. Poor souls don't even get the_ opportunity _to hide. Not with those branding they have to endure."_

_"What do I do then? I'm half of you and mother. What do I do?"_

_"You protect your mother and keep your head low." He pulled his hands back from my shoulders and took a pendant that was hanging off his neck. He lifted the necklace up and over his head before placing it over my head. "But if you ever meet another one of us, no matter who they are, you treat them like family. You help them as much as you can, alright?" I nodded my head._

_"Why are you specific on that?"_

_"Because no other mythical will do so to you. So if you do so to another, they will do so for you. At least those with a soul will."_

I looked over the woman's features as I raised my hand up to my chest and placed it over where my father's pendant was resting on my chest.

"Well, I'm already on the line anyway." I smiled at her as she gave me a shocked look in reply. "What's the harm with keeping it on there a little longer? I have a promise to keep anyway."

"A promise, huh? Seems you're good at keeping them, so how about we make one now then?" I tilted my head at her as she presented her right hand toward me. "If I ever become too much of a hassle for you or if we end up in a desperate situation you don't want to be in, you get out while you can. Deal?"

"How about I make up something so it's equal?"

"Sure. Have anything on mind?" I shrugged a little at it as gave her a lopsided grin.

"Nope." She laughed a little at me before presenting her hand toward me a little more.

"Then I guess you can choose as we're on this small little adventure of ours." My smile widened a little more as I took her hand in mine. "So what way?" I gestured to the right before slipping my left hand out of hers.

"Right this way. We can get you a change of clothes and then get you set out for the harbor. It shouldn't cause too many problems for us."

"You haven't run into many other mythicals, have you?"

"Not really," I gave her a curious look as we started heading toward my mother's office. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you don't seem to understand how difficult it is to escape from Arthur's men." I swallowed hard as I heard the darkness within her voice.

_Oh, what did I sign myself up for?_


	2. For The Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diving into Claire's point of view because I don't have a single ounce of patience within my body :) I hope you guys are alright with that lol
> 
> Enjoy, mates!

_Ever since I was a child, I was told stories about mermaids._

_They're elegant creatures that carried both beauty and wit with every move they made. From what my father used to tell me, they were all the same. Humanoid creatures that would have fish tails instead of legs._

_But when I started studying under Morgana, I learned there was so much more to a mermaid than meets the eye._

_There are many subspecies to their kind. Including everything from the most fearsome like sirens or shark subclasses to the more friendly like that of the freshwater species and the Aicayas from the Caribbean._

_But one that was nearly never heard of but Morgana knew to be true, were halflings. True beings that were half-human and half-mermaids that could walk on land with two feet, but swim across the Atlantic with their glorious tails. When she first told me about then, I thought she was just fueling my childish imagination. I thought it was all just a tale to get me to enjoy her lessons a little more._

_I used to think highly about what my father did for work. Especially when he was contracted to work for the king himself, but I never knew that he and many other trappers like him were leading to the demise of some of the most glorious creatures I have ever met._

_That was until I met one of their near victims._

My heart nearly broke as I heard the cry came from the young boy struggling in one of my father's metal traps. There were blades grazing above his right eyebrow and his left cheek as his tail flapped around on the wooden floor he was left rest on.

_"Wait until he either dies or changes form. It'll tell us what we're dealing with here."_

I swallowed dryly as I just watched from where my father told me to stay as he and his two men that were with him left the room. The boy's whimper causing my heart to ache as my father's voice echoed within my mind.

_Just leave him here? Just let him suffocate or pass out? How could they do that?_

The boy let out a sharp whine as I saw one of the blades near his head cut a little deeper. His nearly black hair was still damp and sticking to his pale skin. Red thin streams of blood trickling down his cheeks and across his nose as tears mixed to water down the red smears.

What got me the most was how human he looked beside the slight blue tone to his skin, the small gills on his neck, and the turquoise mermaid tail that replaced where his legs would be otherwise.

_How could they do such a thing? How could they do something so inhumane to something that was nearly the same as us? What even made them different? A tail? Some gills? I doubt anything else is different between him and me._

Suddenly, I walked over toward him as he just let out another whimper.

_I knew within that moment I had a few options. I could leave this boy here to suffer. I could let my father sell him off to the highest bidder and allow my family name to be even more well known than it already was._

_Or,_

I knelt beside him and started unlatching the trap from his head.

_I could save him and go against decades of the_ _Nuñez ideals._

I gently took the trap away from his head before taking the long sleeve of my dress to wipe away the blood on his face.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I nearly lost all the confidence I had within that moment as his ocean blue eyes looked up at me. A mix of curiosity and fear swirling within them as I cleaned his face with the cotton cloth.

"What are you-?" He stopped himself from continuing as his voice breaking slightly. He let out a small coughing fit as I just helped him up into a somewhat sitting position.

"I'm getting you out of here." I gave him a small smile as I raised myself to my feet. "Here," I extended both of my hands toward him. "There's an opening on the side of the ship not far from here we can get you through. If we hurry, they won't be able to stop us." He looked up at me as if he has a million questions ragging within his head. But instead of wasting the small amount of time we had together, he just took my hands and got up so he could lean his weight against me so I could carry him somewhat.

_My last memory of him giving me a small wave after I helped him over the side and into the ocean below. He then dived into the water with his tail flicking out of the water to showcase its beautiful turquoise color as he went deeper into the water._

_Though I remember getting yelled out for my action, my last memory of that day was as I laid my head onto my pillow in my makeshift chambers my father had arranged for me was me promising to learn more about the mythical creatures of this world as well as the hell they were being forced to endure._

* * *

_I was thirteen when my powers blossomed. Like any other young witch, it takes time for you to realize if you have powers of any sort. I would always ask Morgana when I was young if I could ever be a witch like her, but she told me I would figure that out when I was older._

_Finding out though, I was._

I swallowed dryly as I stood beside the red-haired woman before her brother. The King of Britain.

_King Arthur. The Slayer of the Mythical._

"Stay calm, young one." I glanced over toward Morgana as I knew what she meant. Arthur had made a motion years before that all young witches and wizards were to be marked. A branding of their respective house of their teacher was to be placed upon their right palm as soon as they have chosen one. For me, I have chosen Morgana which meant I would have her family insignia upon my palm graced to me by Arthur himself. "Do not flinch. Do not show pain. The more pain you show, the more they will relish in it. Do not allow them to." I nodded my head as Arthur presented himself before us.

"Are you ready, Lady Nuñez?" I nodded my head as then gestured toward me to step forward. I did so without a second thought before kneeling before him. "Place the back of your right hand onto the table." I did as I was told as Arthur grabbed the branding iron from the coal fight beside him. "Today, Claire Maria Nuñez of Ophelia and Javier Nuñez has showcased herself to the court and her powers. She will be studying to control her magic under Princess Morgana, my sister." He placed his free hand on my right wrist to keep my hand in place. "May her branding teach her to live up to her teachings. May her branding teach her to follow the rules of the land. May her branding bring mercy upon her." With that, he placed the iron onto the palm and nearly screamed in reply. The hot iron burned into my skin with ease as I kept my eyes on the king.

_Do not allow them to relish in your pain, Claire._

Morgana's voice echoed through my head as I took in a shaky breath. My eyes staying solid as I glanced down toward the branding iron being pressed even harder into my palm.

_Do not show your pain._

It was hard, but I stayed true to Morgana's words as the king pulled the branding iron off my skin.

"Merlin." The king turned toward the royal wizard. "You know what to do."

"Actually, I will allow the honors to fall upon my apprentice." The grey-haired wizard gestured toward the young man beside him that looked only a little older than me. "He needs practice in these formalities as it is."

"Very well. Start when you please, Hisirdoux." The dark-haired man stepped forward as he gave me a soft smile.

"Pleasure to meet you." I smiled up toward him as I took in his features. He was gentle with his off brown eyes looked at me as if I was his equal instead of whatever sinister gaze Arthur had within his. "I know how you feel within this moment. I was in your shoes a few years ago. You're thirteen, right?" He brought his hands above mine as a ruin appeared above my palm while I nodded my head gently in reply. "Yeah, I was your age when I had this done. You'll get used to it all. You'll see." I felt an easing sensation on my palm as a bright blue light calm from the ruin hovering above my hand.

"Will I? I'm used to people fearing me." I looked toward the small crowd that was looking at me as I was Satan's incarnate. "But not like this." He chuckled as the spell came to an end and the scar on my hand pulsed gently. A relieving feeling coming through my skin as both of us rose to our feet.

"You will. Trust me. It'll take time, but you will." He extended his hand toward me with his smile widening softly. "Welcome to the world of magic, Claire. I hope it's not the last time I see you." I smiled at his words as I took his scared hand in mine.

_And it definitely wasn't._

_Hisirdoux grew to be my dearest friend over the years. The two of us learning magic alongside one another as my place as my family's heiress was replaced with a new place alongside Morgana instead. He was the brother I never thought I needed within that time. A brother I grew to care about more than nearly anyone within those high castle walls. He and Morgana became my family at this point in time and I would never ask for anything less._

_But with time, that was bound to change._

* * *

_My time at the castle was a rather dull experience outside of my time spent with Morgana or Hisirdoux. I was allowed to walk roam around the largely empty halls of the pale grey stone castle._

_But one thing that I was never to roam around was near the dungeon._

_Hisirdoux and I would have to do a lot of chores for both our masters, but when we were giving task within what was the equivalent of a waiting hall for the gallows, Hisirdoux was told that he was the only one to enter it. I never understood why this was how it was, but I allowed the rules laid before me to the 't'._

_Until I heard a familiar whimper from where I stood beside the dungeon door waiting for my fellow wizard._

I swallowed hard as I looked over toward the large wooden door. My brain was instantly comparing the sound to the one I heard as a child. Everything from the pitch to the pain within their voice reminded me of the young mermaid I had helped save when I was young.

_Another child kept away from the world to suffer for no apparent reason._

I glanced around the room to see some of the knights drinking their ales as if their fun could drown out the suffering I heard from beside me.

_And no one seems bothered by it at all. Not even a single care and I know they've been down there a million times within my short time within the castle._

"Morning, love!" I turned my head toward where Hisirdoux was walking toward me as his familiar sat up upon his left shoulder. "Beat me here, eh? Had an early morning?" He smiled toward me until he stopped a few feet away from me. His lips suddenly turning into a frown as he gave me a once over. "Are you alright? You seem as if you're being tormented by the inside out."

"Douxie," My nickname for my friend fell from my lips as I gave him a serious look. "What does Arthur keep in the dungeon?"

"Claire, you know I can't tell you that." I looked back toward the large wooden door as the child's whimper echoed within my mind once more.

"Do you know what the hell they're doing with _children_ in there, Douxie? Do you hear their wails the same as I do?"

"I hear them in my sleep at this point, love." My heart ached once more as I saw the dark look within his normally light eyes. "Every night. I've even started to stop even looking at their little wooden signs that tell me their names. I get too attached if I do."

"How long have they-?"

"Hisirdoux!" We both turned our heads toward Merlin's voice who appeared not too far away from both of us. "I told you to fetch me a scale from the dungeons thirty minutes ago! The spell I'm needing is very fragile to time. The more we watch, the more unstable it will be!"

"Right. I'll get it, master! Don't you worry!" Merlin seemed satisfied with this answer before disappearing up the stairs he had just come down from. Douxie looked back toward me as a serious look now took over his face. "If you really want to know what's going on down there, I can tell you once I'm down fetching Merlin his ingredients."

"Does anyone else know or is this just you, Merlin, and Arthur's ordeal?"

"It's an ordeal between us three and the knights that I didn't ever want to be apart of. But when you're put on trial for witchcraft and you're suddenly given an escape from the gallows by Merlin Ambrosius himself, you take it and without question." He pushed past me with a sorrowful gaze as Archie spoke up from his shoulder.

"We should be down by sundown. Meet us in our chambers by then. But Lady Claire, do not let _anyone_ know you heard what you did. The more mythicals that know what is going on in these cells, the more restricted we will be." I nodded my head at the familiar's words as he and Douxie opened the giant wooden door and disappeared into the dungeons beyond it. Only a single thought ragging within my head as I turned on my heel and made my way to my chambers.

_Does Morgana know or was she left in the dark as well?_

* * *

_Even though Douxie begged of me to keep the knowledge of the dungeon's true intentions to myself, I couldn't keep the information away from Morgana. Especially when I learned that she and Arthur had an agreement a few years before I became her apprentice that he would not cause harm to the mythical citizens as long as Morgana kept herself within the castle. This promised they shared seemingly kept fully by Morgana herself, but forgone by Arthur._

_But this wasn't just speculation. Not when she and I decided to adventure down the dungeon corridor to see what kind of hell he was bringing upon his prisoners within our own home._

"Look at these log dates, Claire." I watched as Morgana riffled through a stack of faded yellow pages. "Sirens, witches, trolls. Nearly one of each species. Hell, it even says here that there's a gnome cage about."

"Anything else on them?"

"Small bits of information, yes." I watched a frown appear on her lips as she looked over the pages within her hands. "Says here that there's someone as young as thirteen." I looked down the corridor to our left that leads straight toward where the main cells were of the dungeon.

"What do we do then? I heard their wails earlier today. They sounded torturous for me to be able to hear them always from the outside."

"I have no clue, Claire." Morgana sighed as she placed the papers back onto the small oak table she was standing behind. "If we just set them free, Arthur would just find more. Especially since these notes conduct that they were _purchased_ by _trappers_."

" _Purchased_?" I narrowed my eyes toward her as I let venom fill my voice. "Bloody _purchased_! What are we to them? Some kind of exotic pets to keep and name?"

"Seems so, Claire. Seems terribly so." She placed her hands onto the table as she held onto the edge of it as if it was for dear life. "These poor creatures. Purchased and sold like pure breeder dogs. I'm surprised I didn't even see the word breeder appear on this sheet as it is. I don't doubt bastards like that are out in the world as well." I cringed as I allowed even the _thought_ of such being existing to appear within my mind.

"Then what do we do then? We can't just let them free and it's as if we can stop Arthur himself. We can't just allow this to continue either."

"We won't." Morgana brought her eyes up toward me as a sudden spark appeared in her green eyes. "There is one thing we can do. One thing that two witches and some determination could surely accomplish with the right set of equipment."

"And what's that?"

"Attack where Arthur gets his mythicals in the first place." Morgana moved her right hand so she could pick up the notes before her once more. "We attack this ring at the source." My mind surged back into my memories. Flashes of my time spent on my father's trapping ship reoccurring in my brain as I knew exactly what my master was implying.

"We attack the trappers themselves."

"We'll need a ship." Morgana put down the notes before grabbing a clean sheet of paper off the stand as well as the feather pen that was sitting in its ink capsule instill. "We'll need a crew as well. Shouldn't be too hard. I don't doubt their more of those that are like-minded to you and I."

"We'd need gloves to cover our scars. They're probably the most identifying features we have besides our own faces."

"Cut our hair and a new wardrobe."

"Weapons."

"You've always been a clever one with a sword from how I saw you and Douxie sparing, so that would probably best." I nodded my head as Morgana finished scribbling out the small list. "Besides obvious supplies like food and drinking water, what else can you think of?" I gave her a curious look as realization sat in on what exactly the two of us were planning.

"Some sanity? How are we even going to gather these supplies? How are we going to get a ship of all things without Arthur getting curious? He's already watching you like a hawk as it is."

"Yes, he's watching me." She gave me a wide smile as she folded up the list and handed it to me. "But he doesn't have anyone watching you."

"I doubt that, Morgana."

"Claire," She made her way around the table before stopping before me. She reached out and placed her hands upon my shoulders as a serious look took over her face. "What else do we have to lose? If we do nothing then more beings like us will die at the hands of whatever hell my brother is forcing upon them. And who says if we stay that he won't turn on us as well? Witch numbers are dwindling. I overheard him say it myself. I don't doubt he'll get desperate when his well dries out."

_To think such things of the king without reason was treacherous._

I swallowed hard as I looked up into Morgana's eyes. Her bright green orbs waiting patiently for my answer.

_But to hear it from his own sister. The one that has been teaching me about the world and her love for it since I was a child, speak ill-will upon the king herself. It was eye-opening. It was encouraging._

I nodded my head as a new sense of courage filled within my chest.

_And that mixed with my memories of the young mermaid from my childhood was enough for me to throw away all I knew of the world accordingly._

* * *

_It took months to gather what we needed. Nearly a year after we set the plan into action, we were able to get nearly everything we needed. We got away with it barely through sneaking certain objects here and there when we could as well as pooling the extra gold we were given by Arthur for Morgana's needs to the side to afford a ship._

_We knew though that we couldn't hide a ship so easily by the kind, so the day we paid for the ship that Morgana loving named the_ _Skathe-Hrün, was the same day we decided to escape from the castle at night and set off on our objective._

"CLAIRE!" I turned toward my friend's voice as I was helping the small crew Morgana and I was able to gather prepare the ship for boarding.

 _But we should have known that at least_ someone _was going to acknowledge our absence._

Douxie came to a stop not too far from me as I just simply adjusted the white tunic I was wearing before slipping my hands into my breaches pockets. I must have looked gravely different from the high-class young woman who wore slim ballgowns every waking day within the castle. My dark hair that used to be able to sway down by the lower bits of my spine when allowed was now cut sharply where my neck began. A blue and white strained now dyed into it to it so I looked as far from the high-class socialite as I was raised to be.

"What is all of this? Where's Morgana? What's-?"

"Does anyone else see you leave the castle?" Douxie gave me a curious look as he glanced around the harbor we were standing in.

"No. Besides Archie who stayed back to cover for me, no one else knows I'm down here."

"Then go back, Douxie." I smiled at him sweetly as I tried my best to keep the pain I felt in my chest at bay. "You don't need to get wrapped up in all of this."

"Claire," His voice was soft as he reached out and placed his hands upon my shoulders. "What's going on here? Why are you-?"

"Morgana and I saw the login sheets for the dungeon." I cut him off as I decided that he deserved to know at least the slightest of what we were planning. "We saw that Arthur's buying mythicals. He's torturing those like _us_ , Douxie. With the witch numbers dwindling as well, we don't know how desperate he'll get soon. There are only a few dozens of those like Morgana and I left."

"And you think he'll then use you two as subjects just like he did the others?"

"He's done worse, Douxie. You can't tell me that he wouldn't do something else along those lines." My friend out a soft sigh as he dropped his hands from my shoulders.

"Then what are you planning on doing about it? Runoff so you're free from him?"

"This isn't for _us_ , Douxie. This is for others _like_ us. We're going to stop him at the source. We're going to siege trapper ships and destroy traps. We're going to _stop_ them. We're going to save those like us, Douxie. We're going to put our powers to good use." He seemed to soak in the information I had presented to him.

"Well, that makes sense now why you've been so adamant on sparring with me and some of the knights. You would never partake in some of the tournaments before, so that makes a whole lot more sense than you just gaining a sudden interest in it." I let out a soft laugh as Douxie looked at me with a gentle gaze in his eyes. "You were never one for violence unless it was needed." A sigh escaped his lips before he gave me a small smile. "I'm guessing you truly think this is needed, huh?"

"Absolutely."

"And I know how you get when you're determined. You'll stop for no one. Even if your own little brother asked it of you." I small frown tugged at my lips as I remembered the last time I saw my little brother.

_How long has it truly been? Six years or so? The last time I saw him was before I got inducted into the castle as Morgana's student. He was still a little thing back then. Barely a few months old and still had a lot of the world to see and understand._

_Hopefully, though, he'll never have to understand the hell of it I have seen._

I watched as suddenly Douxie put his hands behind his head and grabbed the necklace that was dangling around his neck.

"Since I know I cannot stop you," He raised the leather necklace up and over his head before turning it around and placing it over mine. "Then I want you to take this." I grabbed the small skull pendent that dropped onto my chest after the leather strap of it fell in place around my neck. I looked back up toward him with wide eyes as I stuttered out a reply to the gesture.

"Douxie. I-I can't take this-."

"Yes you can and you will." He smiled toward me as he placed his hands back onto my shoulders. "I don't need my little sister to go off forgetting me as she's changing the world."

_Douxie and I calling each other our siblings was not unheard of between us. I would often call him the older brother I never had as he would call me his loving sister in reply._

My eyes welled up with tears as I flung myself forward to wrap my arms around the older man.

_But knowing this would be the last time I would hear it come from him struck me in a way I never thought it would._

"I'll miss you, Douxie." He just chuckled at me as he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.

"And I'll miss you as well, Claire." We slipped out of our little hug as Morgana called out toward us.

"Sorry to break up the heartfelt goodbye, but we're losing the grace of the darkness, you two! We've still got more to store away before we set sail." I looked over toward Morgana before giving her a simple nod.

"I guess I'll leave you to it then." I brought my gaze back toward Douxie to see he was gifting me with a sad smile. "Stay safe out on the waves, little one."

"Stay safe on the land, my friend." With that, we turned away from each other and went our separate ways. Me to the Skathe-Hrün and him back to the castle of Camelot. My hand never leaving the skull pendant he gave me until I got over toward the boxes of supplies Morgana and some of our men were working on.

_That might have been the last time I saw Douxie, but it wouldn't be the last I had a bond such as that within my life. Not by a long shot._

* * *

"What place is this one, Angor?" I looked over toward the looming troll beside me as we looked over the harbor we had docked in. It was small, but bustling with life in the oddest of ways. The harbor was filled with people going back and forth between trading stalls and ships. Everything from obvious trapping ships to a few others like the Skathe-Hrün were docked along the harbor.

But from what I saw of the city itself, it wasn't as lively. People were walking down the stone paths, that was for sure, but they weren't as frantic as the men and women on the dock.

"This is Arcadia Oaks." The troll crossed his arms over his chest as he looked out over the city. "A quite questionable place, that's for sure. Mythicals are allowed as long as they were minding their business, leaving the next day, and not those the trappers are interested in. Anyone else though, they might as well sign their wills before stepping foot in there."

"So we're okay to explore in this one?"

"As long as ya don't get caught up with the wrong crowd, you should be fine." The tall troll gave me a curious look as a broad smile took over his lips. "Why? You're getting your land legs back, little one?" I smiled up toward him as the sunlight danced across his grey skin.

_To think Morgana and I were able to come up with a spell that could allow him to stand in sunlight was a miracle, but it was needed. Angor Rot was our most trusted and loyal crewmate. My right-hand man with almost everything and anything I'll ever need or desire. Someone that treated me eerily similar to Douxie would back in the castle._

_Did he replace the spot in my heart my friend had within my heart? Of course not. He just claimed a spot for himself alongside him._

"Just a tad. One can only live upon a ship for so long before they want to explore something else beyond sea waves and the same wooden floors they've been starring at for days on end." Angor just chuckled at me before grabbing a small sack he had tied to his belt.

"Luckily for you then, we've got some supplies we need before meeting up with Morgana. Do you wish to gather them for us? I'll keep the crew in order while you're out and about." My smile widened at the larger being as I took the small sack he was handing over to me.

"Of course. Anything in specific or just the usual?"

"Just the usual. Food and water. A new sharpening tool would be beautiful as well if you can hack it."

"I bet can barter with 'em." I looked out over the harbor once more as I saw some traders haggling with one another. "I've always been rather persuasive as it is."

"Just be careful, Little Maria." I brought my gaze back up toward Angor as he continued. "They'll ask you to see your hands if they get skeptical of you. Don't let them use it against you and better yet," He smirked down at me before nudging my shoulder with his right fist. "Don't make yourself noticeable."

"Have you seen me, Angor? I'm as unnoticeable as they come."

"Yes. A dark-haired Latina in a land full of pale-skinned land lovers is going to go unnoticed." He shook his head a little. "Don't make me regret letting you go off on your own, Claire." I just smiled at him before making my way to the deck walkway we had just finished putting in place.

"Don't worry, Rotty." I let out a small laugh as I saw him shoot me a half-hearted glare at the nickname. "I'm a grown woman. I can handle myself." I placed my free hand onto my sword hostler that was tied to my hip. "I dare them to toy with me as it is." I pocketed the gold before making my way down the makeshift staircase leading me down to the harbor. "If I'm not back by sundown, I'll meet you on the opposite side of the beach. Alright?"

"Be on your best behavior, little one! We don't need any trouble!"

"No promises!" I shot him a smile over my shoulder as I stepped foot down onto the harbor.

_If only either of us knew what trouble I would get myself into._

_But even then, I don't think I would have minded._

_Especially if I knew I would run into someone that would change my life for the better._


	3. Of Shadow Portals and Corsets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so pacing for this story is a little weird and I want to know how you guys feel about it so far. I do have some stuff that I'm lining up plot-wise for the future that will explain a lot of things that are going to be rather confusing for right now, but trust me. It'll be worth it, I promise lol
> 
> But I want to know how you guys are feeling about this so far. Is it good, bad, or whatever. I want to hear your thoughts, really.
> 
> ANYWAY! Enough with me questioning myself. I hope you guys enjoy this and much love, mates!

_If one thing was for certain from my father's teachings were that the other mythicals were rather distant to halflings._

_To put it in simple terms, there is a hierarchy among mythicals. Those that are more human-like with little to no effects from their breed are at the top. These are those like witches and warlocks. They blend into the crowds. They are able to conceal themselves amongst the humans with ease while still being able to practice their own beliefs and do as they please._

_Those who are not as human-seeming or have side-effects from their own species are in the middle. This would include those like mermaids. They have human features and some may even have human forms mattering on their breed specifically, but they have certain things they need to do to stay alive. Like for those that have a human form, they have to have access to seawater after a certain amount of days or they get deathly ill. Long enough without time in the water, and the mermaid would parish. It was why my father lived in Arcadia for as long as he did. There was constant access to the seawater._

_Then some are inhuman. Mythicals that don't have human traits at all or just in the slightest. These would include trolls or Stalklings. Creatures that may have certain pieces of human anatomy like arms and legs, or none at all. Another thing about them is the fact that they cannot live in what humanity has dubbed "normally". They hide in the shadows living and creating in their own world._

_Ironically though, despite the fact that the hierarchy was is based on how_ human _a creature is, the bottom of these tiers are halflings. The offspring of the other species and humanity._

I glanced behind me to see that the pirate witch was still following me as she glanced around the area with a keen eye.

_Kind of ironic that it is a halfling aiding a witch. Any other being in the hierarchy would believe this pairing to be more of a myth than their own existence._

I felt a small smile grace my face as I brought my attention back before me.

_At least she wasn't like other witches or magic wielders I have met. Others have been too prideful with themselves to accept aid. Let alone asking for it. She had a lot more grace to her than I have witnessed from other pirates as well. She had poise. As if she was of a higher status at one point but wasn't arrogant from it. She didn't deem herself as a higher being or anything else of the likes, but she still had an aura of confidence that made her feel as if she was both a delicate beauty as well as someone that could kick your ass in a petticoat and a corset if she really wanted._

I glanced back toward the pirate to see her, but this time her hazel eyes are looking back toward me. A dashing smile now spreading across her lips before pulling her gaze away to glance around the area. I felt a soft blush take over my face as I swallowed dryly in reply.

_This Claire Maria really is an interesting one. That's for sure._

"What do you do around here?" I cleared my throat before looking ahead of me once more.

"I gather ingredients for my mother." I tried my best to keep myself from being bashful as I felt my hand that was still in hers be squeezed just the slightest. "With her schedule, she's not quite able to gather them herself so I try my best to aid her throughout the day."

"What does she do then?"

"She's a doctor. The only one in Arcadia, actually."

"Interesting. I was told this place is rather disgusted with ideas that do not fit the social norms. For her having such a major role in the area, that's rather unique." I chuckled a little bit as I kinda figured that would be brought up.

"Oh my mother has been given issues by some of the men in the area due to their issues with their self-esteem, but she's been rather bullheaded when she has her mind set on something. Even if it causes more issues than she would like."

"Sounds like one hell of a woman. You must be proud." I smiled widely before glancing over toward the pirate.

"More proud than anything." I nearly stopped every thought I had in my head as I was greeted with another blinding smile.

_Great Posiden, she's going to give me a complex at some point._

I swallowed nervously before giving her a lopsided grin before looking before me once more.

_You never cared for attractions for years, Lake. But once a witch pirate with bright hazel eyes and the ability to possibly kick your ass into the shadow realm if she really desired, you end up thinking as if she's the most beautiful sight you've ever seen._

I felt a little relieves as I saw the hanging sign of my mother's office in the distance.

_Luckily though, I can aid her in her escape and then escape myself from the possibility of falling in deeper for the girl._

Once we reached the office, I opened the door for her without a second thought before entering the building myself. A bell ringing behind us as the door came to a close. Instantly, we were greeted with the sight of my mother cleaning and placing her tools into a wool wrapping sitting right beside her on the counter she was standing before.

"Ah, Jim. Welcome-." She turned toward us with a smile before it suddenly faded into a confused look. "And who might you be, young lady? Are you in need of assistance?" I swallowed dryly as my mother's doctor persona took the wheel from her. She came closer to Claire who she instantly cupped the face of to check her eyes. "You seem like a healthy lass, but if there is anything that you're struggling with internally, I'm more than capable to aid you."

"Mother," I let out the word desperately as I tried my best to calm my mother's franticness to help the witch beside me. "She's not of need medically." She gave me a confused look before dropping her hands from Claire's face.

"Oh." She gave me a curious look as she dropped her hands down by her waist so that they were sitting at the bottom of her light blue corset. "Then what does she need?" I glanced over toward Claire to see she was looking toward me within the same moment. There was a gleam in her eyes that spoke to me how she was warry of speaking of the reasonings herself. As if she was worried about getting me wrapped up further into the mess than I already was. I took a deep breath before turning my attention back toward my mother. A more determined feeling taking over my chest.

"Can I speak to you in the other room? I want you to hear it from me more than anything."

* * *

I waited patiently silently as Jim and his mother went into the other room and left me alone in the patient chambers in the main heart of the building. I could hear them shortly after as their muffled speaking wasn't too far away from me, but away enough for me to not understand completely what they were speaking of. But I could make out the word 'dangerous' from where I was standing.

_I can't blame her for being hesitant with me entering their own dressed as I am. If one thing was true about my line of work is that we've always caused trouble. Even if we're not meaning to._

_But that's ignoring the fact that I'm also_ marked _let alone with the symbol of Morgana La Fey. The Pale Lady her fucking self. That would throw a wrench into the wheel on that conversation rather easily._

I looked up to the walls of his mother's patient's chambers to see sketches of not just human anatomy, but those of mythicals as well. Some mermaids, some trolls, and even a gnome's anatomy sketch being shown under a few listings of certification.

_But this woman seemed to understand me in the slightest way. To understand my fellow mythicals. Both scientifically as well as emotionally. It was as if she knew how it felt to be chased as I had been. To be threatened with death with each corner I turn._

_It made me wonder, especially with the drawings she showcased a little too proudly in a town noted for their hatred for mythicals, if she was one herself. One hiding within the shadows of humanity to make a life, not for herself, but the travelers just looked for supplies or aid on the harbor. It would make sense why her son was so understanding to me when he found me. Especially since he stated that he understood how I felt. That he was a victim himself to a degree._

"Sorry about that," I turned my attention toward Jim who was now entering the chambers with a small crate in hand. "I hope I didn't leave you lonesome for too long." He flashed me a nearly blinding smile as he placed the crate down onto the floor before me. Now that I got a better look at the boy, I noticed that he was most definitely around my age. Maybe a year or two off by how tall he was, but around my age nonetheless. His hair was dark brown but seemed to be both well kept as well as not cared for in the same breath. His skin was fair, but not in a normal sense of the word pale. It was as if it was soaked in water, but without the wrinkled affected of it. Just the slight discoloration.

_But the one feature on him that got my attention the most was his eyes._

They were like the ocean, but not the light blue you would see when standing on the beach. It was the same hue as when you're taken under by the ocean water and the light is streaming down and through the water above you. A haunting and beautiful sight in the same breath and I didn't know quite yet if I enjoyed that about the rather kind young man yet or if it was foreshadowing to something much darker about the boy.

_But I guess that's something I'll deal with when it showcases itself. Right now though, he's proven himself trustworthy for the time being._

"Honestly, having a bit of peace to myself for a moment was actually quite relieving." I smiled toward him before bringing my attention back toward the drawings. "Your mother knows quite a bit about the fellow mythicals."

"Yeah." I heard him step a little bit closer as he looked over the drawings himself. "She's rather keen on making it so that she cares for everyone and anyone. Doesn't matter who or where they're from or what breed they stem from."

"So she's not afraid of mythicals like the others here." I turned my head toward him as he just kept his gaze on the drawings before him.

"If she was afraid of mythicals," I felt a ping in my chest as I heard the softer tone in his voice. His face, from what I could see, was a lot more somber than it was before. "Then I wouldn't be standing here." My eyes widened as I suddenly realized what exactly he meant by that statement.

_He's a halfling. Half-human and half-mythical._

I wanted to say something. Anything within that moment that could possibly take away the pained expression that was being showcased toward me, but I couldn't come up with everything.

_Well, what are you supposed to do when you're basically what everyone deems the lowest of the low in the mythical hierarchy? Any mythical that breeds with a human are seen as tampered and any human that breeds with a mythical are seen as sinners. Never allowed to live freely among either group until they die or prove themselves otherwise._

_Makes sense why he was so hesitant on introducing himself by his breed. Any other mythical would showcase their species in a heartbeat. Halflings though have always been a little more hesitant due to those before them._

"Must be hell." I swallowed hard as I pulled my gaze away from him. "I'm sorry for the trials you must have endured." I whipped my head toward him as I heard him release a soft chuckle into the air. A soft smile appeared on his lips as his laugh subsided slowly.

"That's one way of putting it." I couldn't help but smile as his soft laugh still carried out through the gentle silence of the patient's chamber. I noted the carefree look in his eyes as there was a soft pink shade to his pale cheeks.

_Gods the boy is attractive. Halfing, human, or whatever he truly was._

I felt a small blush appear on my cheeks before he turned his attentions to the crate he had brought in.

"Before I forget, my mother gathered some things for you so that you won't be as recognizable when you go out to meet with your crew." He picked the wooden crate back up before placing it down before me this time. In a single glance, I could see the familiar sighting of a petticoat as well as a few other outfit pieces I hadn't seen since my days in Camelot. "Mother said if you need to, that you can spend the night. That way you can have a fresh start in the morning." I looked over the garments as I weighed my options within my head.

_Okay. So I could either go out in these garments and find my crew by the beach line like we planned or use a shadow portal to communicate with Angor and tell him that our meet up has been delayed. One I'm able to get the hell out of this town that has knights after me but I run the risk of being found again. No doubt realizing that a La Fey witch is in your town would cause an increase of soldiers in the area. Any woman walking around on her own at this time would be questioned anyway. Especially those that would fit my description._

_But my other option can open me to risks as well. Much lower ones, but if I'm not careful, my presence can be questioned. Let alone discovered once more._

_But one allowed me to go back to my chosen family._

I glanced up toward my new blue-eyed companion.

_But the other allows me to get to know a fellow mythical. One that has shown me kindness in the most wonderful way. One that is nothing like any other I have met before._

_One I was growing increasingly interested in with every word he spoke._

"It would be best to lay low for a little while." I let my final decision fall from my lips as I looked down toward the crate once more. "Going out at this time of night would have me dubbed suspicious within seconds. Especially on my own and with the knights being on alert as it is."

"Staying till morning it is then." I tilted my head a little bit as I heard the rather relieved tone of his voice. I wanted to look up and see if his face mimicked the softness in his voice, but I couldn't get myself the strength to do so. "Is there any way you can contact your crew in any way? That way they have nothing to worry about."

"I can speak to my co-captain through a shadow portal."

"A shadow portal?" I looked up toward him to see him giving me a curious look that was similar to a child's. His head tilted just a little as his eyes sparkled with wonder. Just the sight made this light and wonderful feeling fill my chest as my thoughts went array.

_Usually, when I speak of my magic to non-magic wielders, they look at me as sinful or dangerous._

I couldn't help but smile as he waited intently for my reply.

 _But he looks at me with wonder. Mythical or not, I don't doubt he's actually_ interested _in what I'm capable of. He doesn't see me as some kind of monster or higher being in the hierarchy. He sees me as a person. One that is a bit different, sure, but a person nonetheless._

_Maybe that's what's attracting me to the halfling. Maybe the fact that he is so different is what is making me want to spend just a little bit more time with him. Even if it's just for the night._

I brought up my hand and clenched it in a fist with a smile.

"A shadow portal is something shadow wielders can use to travel to different locations or communicate with other shadow magic users. Sadly, I'm not trained in it just yet so I can make smaller more stable portals, but I cannot make anything larger than a foot across in each direction."

"So you can use it to communicate at least to your crew through the Shadow Realm? That's fascinating." My smile only widened as I summoned a small purple circle above my hand. It pulsed for a moment in the candlelit room. The hues of dark and light purple mixing together until a familiar figure appeared in the center of the circle.

" _Claire? Where in the heavens are you, girl?_ " I gave Angor a nervous smile as I just reached up and scratched the back of my neck with my free hand.

"It's a bit of a tale, my friend. One I don't really have the time to tell just yet. But I'm safe due to a fellow mythical in the area. A few guards found me, but he was able to lend me a hand in my escape. I'll be meeting you at the beachside tomorrow if I'm able to not be noticed. No promises though since it was the king's knights searching for me though." I heard the fellow magic wielder sigh on the other end as I watched him give me a soft look.

" _But you're safe, correct? You have someone to help you for the time being and a place to stay for now?_ " I gave him a single nod in reply. " _Then I guess we can stay docked at the beach for the time being. I'll let Morgana know as to why we'll be late for our meet up in the town over._ "

"Thank you, Angor. I'm quite sorry for the disturbance in our plans though. I never meant to cause an issue."

" _As long as you're safe, Little Maria, I don't think either of us will mind waiting._ " I smiled warm-heartedly toward him as he gave me a small wave. " _Stay safe, little one. And say thank you to this helpful stranger of yours. But also warn him for me. If I see a single hair out of place on your head, there will be hell to pay._ " I glanced toward Jim to see that the boy nearly went pale white in fear. A worried gleam taking over his deep ocean eyes as I just giggled in reply.

"Don't worry, Angor. I trust him."

" _That's odd coming from you. When have you ever been one to trust so willingly?_ " I kept my eyes on Jim as our stares matched one another.

"I honestly have no clue," I smiled a little as I brought my gaze back to the small shadow portal. "But I do."

" _So be it then. Rest well, Little Maria._ "

"You as well, Angor." I closed the portal by simply closing my fist before bringing my gaze back toward the halfling. "Don't worry, he won't actually harm you."

"I hope not. My father told me stories of how dark magic when used against our people can leave quite devastating effects. I rather not find out personally what he meant by that." I gave him a curious look as he just took a deep breath in reply.

_A halfling affected by dark magic? One with devastating effects specifically? You really are something different, aren't you Jim?_

"How about I set you up a bed, ya? There's a spare upstairs. Unless you feel uncomfortable sleeping on your own or something then I can arrange something else as well." I smiled at his sudden change of subject as he grabbed the crate once more.

"Whatever you're able to set up the fastest, I don't mind. I would hate to be more of a bother to you."

"You're not a bother at all, actually. It's quite nice, honestly. Being able to speak to someone that's in the same boat as I is something I'm not used to."

"Does no one else know of you then?"

"No, my best friend and my mother due, but they're both humans. They don't understand. They try, at the very least, but it's rather hard speaking to them about it all at times." He shrugged a little as he gave me a soft smile. "It's just nice. Speaking to someone that understands." I couldn't help but smile in reply. The softness of his features and the sincerity of his voice taking over me with ease as I found myself understanding completely how he felt.

"Yeah." My smile widened as I saw the light in his eyes sparkle once more. This time it the hue truly did mick that of the deep blue ocean waves.

"It truly is."


	4. Anchors Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my darlings! I wanted it to be known here since this is the first one on my update train since stuff went to shit for me lol
> 
> So far starts, my mom was diagnosed with thyroid cancer... So that fucking sucks.
> 
> And my cat died from cancer shortly after. So that also fucking sucks.
> 
> BUT! Writing has always been a major escape for me. It has always been my greatest friend and allows me to escape from the trials I had within reality. The ability to escape into a new reality that allows me to forget my problems for a little while.
> 
> So for any of your questioning now if I'm going to stop writing any of my stories, I will gladfully say no. Will this affect my update rates and stuff? Oh fucking definitely.
> 
> I just figured that each of your would want to know and a note like this or exactly like this will be on top of each of my new updates on each of my stories. Mainly because I know not everyone reads the same story from me. I may even post this on my Tumblr if I really feel like it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this update and I love each of you. I hope your day is well. :)

_When my father left, I scrambled to pick up the broken pieces that he left behind. Though it was obvious he did so with a reason, it didn't mean that his leave didn't leave a major damper or scar on us who he left behind._

I tossed the food within the pan a little that was in my hand above the open flame I had started only minutes prior.

_Which included taking care of my tirelessly working mother._ _I picked up cooking relatively easily by the time I was seven. Honestly, it was probably one of the very few things I was very good at. But years worth of practice, as well as trials and errors, will do that for you. But I never really minded the hassle it originally was **.** My mother deserved a break after such long days taking care of her patients. She deserved to relax once her last client went out the door. _ _But it didn't help mother didn't really know how to cook in the first place. The fact that it kept her from possibly food poisoning herself was a bonus, honestly._

I chuckled a little bit to myself as I blew out the fire under the pan.

_One can only eat apples and sandwiches for so long before wanting something different, anyway._

"That smells heavenly." I snapped my attention toward the young woman walking toward me as I felt a sudden flutter appear within my chest. I couldn't help but swallow hard at the sight of the pirate I saw the night prior in men's britches and a loose tunic was now standing before me in a white, purple, and black dress covering her figure. Her dress had white sleeves and smock underneath a plunging neckline. A black corset that sat around her middle showcased truthfully how small the woman was as the skirt of her dress, big and as puffy as it was, contrasted against the corset heavenly with not just its royal purple color, but in shape.

_If I thought the dark-haired woman was beautiful before,_

I swallowed hard as I placed the pan down onto a towel I had set off on the side to cool.

_I didn't know a bloody thing about the word until now._

"Never told me you were a cool, Jim." She flashed me a smile as she came up beside me. "I wouldn't have tortured myself with this corset then."

"Well, I kind of figured since today is quite major for all of us, might as well go all out." I gave her a small smile in return as I glanced over toward the three omelets I made with relative ease this morning. Not including the vegetables I was, as I called it, caramelizing in the pan just a few minutes ago. "I'm usually cooking for my mother as if is anyway, so getting someone else's opinion on my food would be a bonus payment for the adventures we have in store for us today."

"Adventures?" The pirate raised an eyebrow at my words as I moved to separate the vegetables little by little onto each respective plate. "Do you have something planned for me?"

"Well, I kinda figured it would be best for us to wait until sundown to get you across the forestry and toward the beach on the opposite side. Those that are found going through there during daytime are seen skeptically as it is and we might want to aim to get as little as attention as possible at the moment." I felt myself blush a little as I placed the pan to the side so I could put it in the sink once it cooled. "I just kinda figured I could show you around the area. That way if you get trapped or followed once more then you know your way around."

_Totally wasn't because I wanted to spend more time with the pirate before I knew I would never see her again. Totally._

_Great God Posideon I need help._

"Smart thinking, but I'm feeling as if it might cause you some trouble." She gave me a curious look as she took a step closer to me. "Are you sure you want to be seen with me? The change in attire might not be enough to keep me hidden."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a fleeing witch in a land filled with mythical hunters and trappers? You're hidden within this society. Why not keep it that way?" I watched as the witch now crossed her arms over her chest right at the top of her corset. "You've been enticing my curiosity with this question as it is."

_Why was I willing to possibly throw all I know aside to know this woman better? It's been killing me myself for the last few hours at the very least._

_Was it because of my father's teachings? Was it because she was the nearest I have met to a fellow mythical I have met that_ didn't _want to murder me upon our first meeting? Honestly, I had no clue._

My eyes landed on hers as I felt a new sense of understanding fill my system.

_But something within me was telling me to aid her. Something deep within my system was screaming at me that I needed to help her._

_Did I understand it though? Not at all. Was it probably the siren half of me screaming at me for some reason I'll never understand? Probably._

_Did I care?_

I gave her a smile as some of the worries started to fall away from her eyes.

_Not at all, honestly._

_I'm not anchoring, am I?_

I swallowed hard at the idea as I tried my best to push down the thought as much as possible.

_I can't be. Father used to tell me it took weeks for a siren to anchor to someone. It took him days for him to connect with mother on that level, but they were also forced into a predicament that kind of forced their hands with the whole idea. It was something that connected one's mythical soul to another despite their origins as a species._

_But I can't be anchoring to Claire. It's too soon. It can't be happening._

I looked up toward her once more as I tried my best to keep my smile showcasing itself to her.

_Right?_

"I just want to help you is all. Whatever I can do to aid you in this endeavor, I will do so. It's the least I can do. Others have done the same for me. It just seems right to repay the favor from those before me."

"If you're evident then, I'll allow it." Her arms fell to her sides as a smile appeared on her lips. "What's your plans for us then? Just wander around like fools until nightfall?" My smile only widened as I twisted around to grab two plates before bringing my attention back to her and handing her one.

"How else do you waste time in a city like this?"

* * *

_Ever since I was a young girl, I was taught about the social norms by which I was mean to uphold._ _I was told since I little that I was a vessel for my family's estate. I was to get a husband, keep my mouth shut, and that was that. Stay out of trouble and keep myself out of the limelight._ _The problem was though, the limelight seemed to follow me since I was a rather young little troublesome child. Eyes were seemingly almost always glued to me. It was like a natural order my presence seemed to command. As Morgana would lovingly dub it, it was my aura's "Queen complex"._ _The true problemed stemmed from how much I despised it._

"I forgot how much I truly hated these. It has been years since I wore one last." I tugged a little at the petticoat of my outfit as I looked over toward the halfling letting out a soft laugh beside me. "Finding humor in my torture there, Mr. Lake?" I gave him a curious look as I dropped my hands down to set them down by my waist.

"Not exactly." The blue-eyed boy glanced over toward me with a smile before pulling his attention toward the pathway we were walking down together. "Just find you entertaining, is all."

_If there was one thing I was learning about the young man was that he seemed to be just as unique as I am when it comes to the social structures we were forced to follow._ _He was willing to cook for all of us this morning seemingly despite the fact that all I've ever been told was that it was a woman's job to do so. His mother worked and he was willing to do anything in his path to make it easier for her instead of trying to take it from her._ _He really was something different and it made me feel a lot more in place within the world while I was beside him._

"GOOD MORNING, JIM!" I whipped my head toward a foreign voice that was rushing toward Jim and me. I was welcomed to the sight of a beaming redheaded young man with bright green eyes and a friendly smile, but he seemed to be shocked that Jim wasn't alone this time in the morning. His eyes widened as Jim and I came to stop to greet him.

"Morning, Tobias. How are you?"

"How am _I_?" The man I knew now as Tobias gave Jim a confused look as he looked between his friend and me. "How are _you_ and who is this fine young lady?" I gave Jim a look that kind of just screamed my hatred for that specific word as he just chuckled in reply.

"I'm doing well. This is Claire, by the way. A wonderful being, but she's not staying here for very long. I'm just helping her find her way around." He gave me a sly smile as it seemed that he was perfectly okay with lying for me. That or the fact that he was just used to keeping small details from people which made sense to me with his origin.

"Really now? Nice to meet ya, Claire. I'm Tobias. Or Toby. Whichever you prefer." The shorter boy gave me a small bow as his orange and red vest seemed to tighten dangerously around his chest. "Any friend of Jim's is a friend of mine, after all." I smile and gave a small nod in return as I decided it was best to stay silent than speak within that moment.

_These two boys couldn't be any more different but it seemed that it didn't change how the two boys seemed to care for one another. Shared kind smiles despite the difference in height, stature, and more than likely interest seemed to showcase that they cared for one another no matter what kind of person the other truly was._

I looked over toward Jim who now just slipped his hands into his dark blue pair of slacks as he shared a conversation with the other boy with ease. One I didn't quite care to listen to as they seemed to just speak with one another with ease.

_Made me wonder if this was one of not the only one besides his mother that knew of his origins._

"Well, we must be carrying on our way. Right, Claire?" I snapped my attention back toward the boy as I instantly started to jump in on the lie we were drafting together.

"Quite. I don't know how much longer I can keep my ship's crew waiting on me." I tried my best to give a gentle giggle as if I was a lot more feminine than I was used to showcasing.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here in Arcadia! If you need anything, just let me know!" The redhead gave me a toothy smile before giving both of us a small wave. "Nice meeting ya!" I gave him a simple smile in reply as he walked away from us. We stayed there for a moment as Jim decided to explain a bit more about the shorter boy.

"He's a bit off the wall at times and caused trouble for me at times," Jim gave me a smile as he gave a small shrug. "But he probably has one of the purest hearts you ever meet." His shoulders went back into their relaxed yet broad resting place as he let out an elbow to me. "Is a bit of a talker though and can be a distraction if you're not careful." I wrapped a glove covered hand easily around the taller man's elbow as he started leading me back down the main street of Arcadia.

"Couldn't tell." Jim let out a soft laugh as I felt a fluttering feeling within my chest but I instantly started to mentally belittle myself for the sudden heartfelt feeling ragging within my chest.

_Claire Maria. You can't be doing this to yourself. You should have said no to him this morning. You should have left when you could the night before. What is wrong with you? All because some handsome boy comes and showcases you some kindness doesn't mean you have the right to indulge in it. Especially when he's risking himself to do so._

I tightened my grip on his elbow a little as I tried my best to keep my eyes away from him.

_You're a pirate witch from Camelot. The apprentice of Morgana La Fey as well as the second captain to her ship and crew. You're a danger to him but you allow him to dance on the edge of being killed or at least discovered because of you._

I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see that Jim was waving toward a man that was greeting him on our walk. His smile is nearly breathtaking as the high sun seemed to grace the halfling like a fallen star of Atlas.

_But somehow I find myself drawn toward him. Like a moth to a flame. Dangerous, but beautiful within the same breath and I know it._

_Yet here I am. Drawn to him still as if the joy I feel within my chest will outweigh the damages due to come._

"Where exactly are we going?" I decided to distract myself from my thoughts as the halfling answered me without hesitation.

"There are some merchants the hang about in the harbor. Figured there would be a good start. Give you a good understanding of Arcadia and the people's thoughts on life. It'll help you hide better when we make our way toward the forest." I nodded without hesitation as I put aside any thought that went against just enjoying the time I was able to spend with the halfling at this point.

_Because it seemed my being wanted nothing else besides that as it is._

* * *

I watched Jim with a curious eye as he made it seemed to be more in his element the closer he was to the harbor. His smile more confident, his aura more assertive and his being just a bit more joyful with every step we took along the docks.

_He seemed more at peace with himself the closer he was to the water. Is that a mermaid thing? I wouldn't doubt it, honestly. You feel a lot safer the closer you are to your natural habitat or element. I naturally feel safer in the darkness so I can't blame him._

_Which made me understand why the further we were from the nearest dark alleyway, the more I felt nervous about even existing within that moment._

"Are you alright?" Jim asked me curiously as he seemed to realize I wasn't exactly in my element. "You seem a little off."

"I'm alright." I gave him a reassuring smile before glancing around the area. "I just haven't really spent much time so calmly in places like this. Usually, my fellow captain Angor would keep me hidden away on the ship or at least escorted by him."

"Angor, huh? What's he like?" I felt a small giggle escape me as I saw the small hint of jealousy that seemed to take over the halfling's face.

"The best a troll father can be, honestly. Treats me like his own whelp despite the obvious difference between both of us." I noted how the jealousy seemed to fade from existence as he seemed a bit more at ease beside me.

"Oh, that's cool. I know a couple of trolls as well," Jim kept his voice low as we walked together past a few merchants. "But I don't get to see them that often. Two of them always treated me as a family though. One by the name of Blink and the other by the name of AAARRRGGHH."

"Treat you as their own whelp as well, assumingly?"

"Oh most definitely." He gave me a soft chuckle as his free hand went into his slacks' pocket. "Even gifted me with a small metal toy that they give their children when I was young." He pulled out a small flat item that looked like a coin for a moment before he twisted it around in his hand that showcased how it was basically a small sphere with multiple spheres laying within it. "It was a little bit special and I didn't understand it at first," He laid it flat within his hands again before slipping it away in his pocket. "But I use it now as a fidget toy, actually." I smiled as I noted what exactly it was that they gave him.

_An armillary sphere ring. They must have really liked him for him to gifted that kind of present. An object to tell time and latitude if used by the ocean or solar noon._

My smile only furthered as I glanced up to see his joyous face once more.

_But I can see how they could enjoy him so easily. I do after all._

I watched as Jim's eyebrows knitted together for a moment as we came to a random stop.

"Can you wait here for a moment?" He turned his attention toward me as I just gave him a curious look in reply. "There's just something I need to do real quick. Just stay here, alright." He pulled the small armillary ring out of his pocket once more before taking my hand that was still wrapped around his elbow and placed it within my palm instead. I watched as a toothy grin took over his face as he let out a single word in reply to my confusion. "Collateral." With that, he slipped away and my eyes followed him with ease as he made way over toward two small children I didn't notice while engrossed in the boy's presence. I watched as he knelt down to the children with a smile before looking up toward the merchant and holding up two fingers toward him before being handle two small apples that he instantly handed toward the small children that looked up toward him like he was some kind of savior before running off.

_You really are something different, aren't you, Jim?_

I smiled as he handed the merchant a small clump of coins that he took away from his opposite pocket before waving off the fact of the man wanting to give him his change back from the exchange. He turned his attention back toward me before giving me a sheepish look and making his way back over toward me.

"Sorry about that. I just-."

"No apologizes needed when you just fed two obviously starving children, Lake." My smile widened as I handed him back his ring. This time instead of hiding it away, he slipped it onto his middle finger on his left hand before hiding his hand away in his britches once more. "What made you feel obligated to do that?" I gave him a curious look as I took a step closer to him.

"I just had some gold on hand. Why not do so? Anyone else would just ignore them." He graced me with a lopsided grin before looking back up toward the sky. The sun now setting down over the ocean water as he gifted me with a soft smile this time around. "Would be best to start making our way toward the forestry, wouldn't you agree?" I nodded as I wrapped my left hand around his elbow like I had hours before. A sense of calm coming over me as I found myself at ease beside the halfling with ease.

"Definitely. Though I have enjoyed just strolling around with you." He gave me a heartfelt smile as we started making our way off the docks and toward the forestry not too far from the waterline. "You've been quite the companion, halfling." He just gave me a hearty laugh in reply as he placed a hand over mine that was still wrapped around his elbow.

"You have been as well, Claire."

"Claire?" We whipped our heads around to see a familiar figure standing not too far away from us. His dark hair mixed with blue as his rather formal outfit made him stick out like a sore thumb to anyone that was around him despite its dark hues of black and blue trying its best to keep him from attracting attention. But his off hazel eyes could tell me enough by one glance who exactly the man was which filled my heart with glee as well as fear since his presence only meant for another more malevolent one was to follow.

"Douxie?"


	5. Treat Her Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I have class tomorrow so I decided that my last goal of the night was to finish up this update before heading to bed lol Hopefully there aren't too many errors or anything.
> 
> ANYWAY! lol I hope you all enjoy this! Much love, mates, and I hope you all had a lovely Valentine's day!

"You two know each other?" I looked between Claire and this taller man as I felt rather out of place being within the sensitive scene. Claire gave me a soft smile as she grabbed my elbow once more.

"Jim, this is Douxie Casperan. An old friend of mine from my time in the castle." She gestured out toward the man before her before turning her attention toward the man in question. "Douxie, this is Jim Lake. A rather new friend of mine but a rather influential one in the same breath." I felt a small flutter fill my chest as I saw the smile that graced her lips. I shook my head mentally as I tried my best to keep myself from being distracted from the witch beside me.

_Quit with your anchoring, Jim. You don't need this right now. Your growing crush on the young lady can wait until it's actually understandable for it to be happening._

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Lake." I looked toward the dark clothed man to see a soft yet knowing smile on his lips. "Nice to see someone is treating my old friend here so well in a town like this." I took in the curious tone in his voice as I felt Claire squeeze my elbow just the slightest.

_An old friend and town like this. What do those two have to do with one another?_

_Oh, gods, he's a wizard, isn't he?_

I gave him a wide-eyed look as his smile just widened in reply. I watched as his dark eyes have a gleam of blue appear in them as his curiosity in me seemed to elevate in level.

_And he's obviously an aura reader._

_Fucking_ glorious. _Just beautiful. And I just_ tell _that_ _he can see I'm anchoring on her._

_Even better._

"N-Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Casperan." I swallowed hard as I felt Claire give my arm a soft squeeze.

" _Douxie_ ," I glanced toward Claire to see that she had suddenly grown hostile toward how the man was introducing himself to me. "Play nice with him."

"Oh, trust me, Little Maria," A smirk appeared on the man's face as I brought my gaze back up toward him. His eyes shining a bit more blue as he seemed to look through my spirit and soul with ease. "I'm playing nice indeed."

" _Douxie._ Stop reading him. I trust him. I don't need you freaking him out or anything along those lines."

"Aw come on, little one." Douxie turned his gaze toward Claire as his eyes went back to an off hazel. "I'm just trying to get a feel for your new companion. Only the best is allowed to guide around my little sister."

"Little sister?" I gave Claire a curious look as I just grew even more confused about the interaction.

"Morgana and Douxie was my family when I was given to Morgana's company to be her apprentice. Morgana was like an overbearing and loving mother," Claire gave Douxie a smirk as she seemed to become a bit more playful with the tone of her voice. "And Douxie was my annoying older brother."

"I was her favorite, brother, mind you."

"Actually that could be easily refuted. My little brother Enrique was my favorite beyond compare." Douxie gave Claire a frown as he placed a hand over his heart.

"Oh, how you hurt me so, Little Maria." A smile suddenly broke out on the man's face as he let out a soft laugh. "But we both know you love me true. My old necklace still hangs around your neck." I looked over toward Claire as she brought a hand up to the skull pendant around her neck.

_I knew she was rather attached to the necklace with how she would rub it gently whenever it was obvious she was nervous or anxious._

I looked back toward the taller wizard as he looked toward Claire with a soft and gentle gaze. One that only a proud brother could ever give to their little sibling. One they cared more about than anyone else around them.

_Now it makes sense as to why._

"Still your favorite, huh?"

"As it always was, my friend." Claire gave him a soft smile as she dropped the pendant back onto her chest. "What brings you to Arcadia? Not that I don't love seeing you. It just normally means-."

"That I'm never alone, huh?" Douxie gave her a soft smile in reply. "That has always been true."

"What does that mean, exactly?" I gave Claire a curious look as she suddenly grew cold. Her eyes now focusing on something in the distance. I watched as she swallowed softly and readjusted her hand on my arm.

" _Merlin_." The word came out with a lot of hate in the two syllables she muttered. I looked up toward where she was looking. An older man was in the distance over Douxie's right shoulder. He was a tall and disheveled old man. Pale skin with a metal cap on his head and a much more poised look to him as he was amongst a small gathering of knights. It was as if they treated him like a priceless jewel that needed protecting. A family heirloom that needed to be guarded as if it was from Arthur's personal and private collection.

This seemed rather unneeded though when you realize the fact that it was the one and only Merlin Ambrosius. The most powerful wizard to live.

"Great mother Yemaya," I muttered the words silently to myself as I looked out toward the great and powerful wizard.

_Like any other young mythical, I heard tales of the man. The rumor he's lived through more centuries than a human does years. The man that singlehandedly fought wars by the side of his chosen king and lived to tell the tale._

_The one mythical that was able to manipulate the world as he pleased. One that_ chose _to let the world be the way that i is. What for? No one knows. But there is one thing that was for sure. You never make an enemy of Merlin Ambrosius._

_That is unless you don't want to live._

"What is he doing here."

"We were told of a witch causing mayhem in the area. Something about how a young maiden burning the delicates of a young man who decided to tempt a sorcerous." I glanced over toward the witch in question as Douxie gave her a knowing look. "Not that you would know anything of the likes, would you?"

"I may keep my lips seal as if not to cause harm."

"Was that why you were running from the guards that night? Someone tried to take advantage of you?" I gave her a worried look as she just looked up toward me with a hint of pain in her gaze.

"Do you think the knights saw it as such? They saw the human as innocent upon arrival and me as the one who was asking and calling for the situation." I felt my heart shatter just the slightest as I heard the pain in her voice. "But it's nothing I'm not used to."

"Not used to? Are you saying this happens consistently?"

"I'm a witch, Jim. Do you expect anything less?"

_Note to self then,_

I placed a hand over hers as I gave it a soft graze with my fingertips over the leather as I tried my best to showcase my worry for her.

_Never let the woman out of my gaze then._

"I would get away before Merlin notices you then, Little Maria. You know the old man," He gave a small chuckle as his eyes glanced down toward our now grazing hands that were resting on my elbow. "He'll make this a true witch hunt upon you if he's given the chance."

"Promise to keep him off my trail then?" The wizard gave his fellow spell caster a large lopsided grin as he placed his hand back over his heart.

"I will try my best. You have my word."

"Thank you, Hirsirdoux." Claire started walking backward with me following her actions the best I could. "I hope we see each other again, old friend."

"Hopefully for better reasonings," I could hear the spellcaster's laughter loud and clear before Claire and I twisted our attention toward the forest behind us. "Nice meeting ya, water dweller! Keep her safe, ya?" I glanced over my shoulder toward the wizard to see he was giving us a smirk as he waved us off. I feeling of dread filling my best as I saw his eyes turn an eerie shade of blue in the distance before turning my attention back toward the forest.

_Another note to keep, aura readers can see what species you are._

_Wish I knew that a bit more before getting roped into all of this._

* * *

Our first few minutes in the forestry that I knew was the dwelling to some of the more "animalistic" mythicals was rather silent between Jim and me. I couldn't quite think straight since the situation we found ourselves in was a bit more taxing than we originally thought. Especially now that Merlin was around.

But ironically, my mind wasn't racing on that fact. It was dwelling on what Douxie had said when he wished us farewell.

_Water dweller. He called him a water dweller. A creature of the depths. A creation of the waves._

_A mermaid._

I glanced over toward the slightly taller mythical as I saw the slightly worried look on his face as he walked the path beside me. His eyebrows were knitted together as he scanned the area as if anything could jump out at us at any moment, which honestly wasn't wrong, but it was obvious it wasn't for protection, but a distraction. It was obvious he didn't want to speak. Especially on the subject that was ragging within my mind, but my mind wouldn't let the thoughts go silent. Not anytime soon at least.

_It would make sense with his appearance. His skin is the same tone as I have seen of them in the past. But he was most definitely different than those I knew which is understandable knowing how he said he was a halfling._

I watched as he let out a soft high and looked up toward the now dark night sky hanging over us. The trees hanging high above us only allowing a small glimpse of the bright moon to shine down upon him in small sporadic spurts as I saw a glimpse of a smile widening across his lips.

_But he was different in general._

_He's kind and gentle. As a mythical, as especially as a mermaid, he could be a danger to the society he had himself residing within, but it obvious he chose otherwise. He chose against being aggressive despite the horrors it was obvious he witnessed from them. He was loving to them instead. He was compassionate to them. He loved them and unknowingly, they were loving to him in return._

I felt a small smile grace my face as I watched the halfling with a feeling of endearment filling my chest.

_He was different, and I enjoyed it a bit too much for my own good._

I felt myself swallow hard as I pulled my eyes away from him. A soft ping of pain hit my heart as I felt a sudden realization take over me.

_But I was no good for a creature like him. Especially one that had so much going for him. He has a family here. People he loved and cared for more than anything. But here I was, knowing and understanding that I was becoming overly attached to the halfling despite the knowledge that I would only cause a burden to the ironically land-loving mermaid._

_My history and family line only causing me to feel more sorrow while walking beside such a loving creature._

"You're rather quiet." I snapped my attention back toward the halfling who was giving me a soft smile at this point. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm quite alright." I gave him a soft smile as I noted the soft gaze in his ocean blue eyes. "Just, lost in thought is all."

_Great mother of Merlin, even his eye color makes sense now. Only mermaids have been noted to have such a majestic hue to them. They were captivating, just like a siren's call, and honestly, I could drown in them if he allowed me._

"Drowning in the sea of thoughts then, huh?" I felt a small blush appear on my face as I contemplated if he was reading my mind for a moment. "I've been doing the same, honestly. I can guess what your mind is dwelling on, at the very least."

"And what exactly do you think it's drowning me in?"

"The fact I'm a mermaid." He gave me a smile that looked so, _broken_ , as his voice kept a sorrowfully joyful tone to it. "And you're probably wondering why exactly I'm in a town like this if that's true."

"It's passed my mind," He pulled his gaze away from me for a moment as I continued. "But I can tell why you've stayed."

"And why do you think that's so?"

"Because you love them. The people here." He turned his attention back toward me, this time with a soft half-smile gracing his lips. "And you would never leave them. Not if you didn't have reasoning to."

"You read me as if I'm an open book, Claire."

"You wear your heart on your sleeve, Jim, it's rather easy to see your heart when you expose it like so." He gave me a joyful smile as he just chuckled in reply. "But I can see your mind is storming with thoughts as well."

"Can you now?" He flashed me a lopsided smile as he slipped his hands into his slacks as he has seemingly done a million times before. "Since you can read me with such ease," He stopped suddenly and I found myself doing the same in reply. His body turning toward me as he took a small step closer to me. "What do you think is ragging within my mind?" I found myself turning my body toward him as well as my smile widened on my lips.

"I think you're thinking of them right now. That," I hesitated as I found myself taking a small step toward him. The halfling now being at arms reach as we stood under the high moon's loving gaze. The trees letting streams of the moon's light dance upon us as his eyes looked at me as if I was the most interesting creature to have appeared before them. "Or you're worried about how I think of you."

"You can read people rather well, now can't you, Claire Maria?"

"So I've been told." I smiled as I couldn't help but reach out and place my hands on his elbows. "But I can something else is eating at you, Lake."

"Can you tell of which nature it is? Malevolent or not, that is."

"Not exactly, but it's relevant within your mind." He gave me a sloppy smile as I felt his hands fidget by my sides. They seemed nervous to touch me. As if he was waiting for permission of some kind. Unlike a lot of other men his age I have crossed paths with in the past. "I trust you still if that aids the storm in your mind."

"It does." I found myself stepping closer to him as my arms slipped up onto his biceps. He gave me a curious look as it was obvious he didn't mind the closeness I was creating for us, but he was worried at the very least. "Do you know what you're doing?" A serious glaze took over his eyes as I could tell what exactly he was asking of me.

 _Do I really know what I'm doing? For all I know, I'm only going to be causing him a greater issue. Especially if that look in his eyes tells me anything about how he's feeling within this moment. For a mermaid, having such a look in his gaze is dangerous. He's growing attached and that will be a problem when I have to inevitably leave. Adding in the fact that I could_ never _ask him to leave such a place for me, I will only end up breaking him._

I found myself bringing my hands back from his biceps before wrapping them around his neck and bringing myself closer to the halfling. His hands now finding their place on my sides.

_But if something wasn't supposed to happen, if nothing like this was right,_

I found myself leaning forward and pressing my forehead against his as a soft smile graced my lips.

_Then why would it result in such a beautiful feeling?_

"Master James?" I nearly jumped out of my skin as the sudden voice frightened me. But instead of letting me go or movie back at all, I felt Jim instinctively bring me close into him as he let out a low growl to the unfortunate creature that had broken the gentle moment between us. Suddenly though, Jim softened on his hold on me as he seemed to realize who exactly it was interrupting us.

"Blinky." I felt a curious look take over my face as I turned my attention toward the creature who was close to us. It was a four-armed troll looking at us with a confused hint in his multiple eyes. "You frightened me, my friend."

"Blinky?" I pulled back a little bit from Jim as he just gave me a soft smile in return.

"Claire Maria, meet Blinkous Galadriga." He turned his attention toward the troll now as he now gifted the troll with the same soft smile. "Blinky, meet Claire Maria."

_He wasn't kidding about being friendly with trolls, huh?_

I swallowed hard as I felt suddenly faint.

"Claire?" I heard Jim's worried voice as his arms suddenly tightened around me. My vision going dark as I felt myself lean heavily against him.

_A soul can only take so much in one day, after all._


End file.
